Annabeth and Kalynn Chase
by Greyowl23
Summary: Annabeth is a single mom of her daughter Kalynn. She works at an architecture firm and her company might be hired by Percy Jackson. Annabeth becomes friends with Percy but fears she might be falling for him. But Annabeth can't have a boyfriend because she has to focus on her daughter. Annabeth can't date because she's not with Kalynn's dad. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Daughter?

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to Kalynn yelling,"Mommy! Mommy!" I got out of bed and walked to my three year old daughter's room.

"What's wrong, honey?" I said picking up my daughter and carrying her to my bedroom. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded and I let her last with me in my bed. "Its okay just try to go back to sleep. " she nodded and snuggled against me falling asleep. I looked at my clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I slowly drifted asleep with my daughter still laying next to me.

-linebreak-

I heard my 7:00 alarm ring and I leaned over to turn it off. Kalynn was still asleep in my bed and I got out of my bed, maneuvering around the sleeping three year old. I got dressed, putting on a blue shirt with dark jeans and black converse. I woke up Kalynn after I was ready and took her back to her room.

"is it time to get dressed?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. I nodded and I went over to her closet and picked out a grey t-shirt, light blue jeans, and her grey tennis shoes.

She got dressed and I pulled her curly,blonde hair into a ponytail,matching mine. I kneeled down to tie her shoes and said,"Do you want to go to work with me today?"

I stood back up and she said," Yes. Can I bring a coloring book?" I nodded and she went to her shelf and pulled out a coloring book. We walked out to my car and she got in the back and buckled up. I pulled out of the driveway to my small house and headed to work.

-linebreak-

I got out of the car in front of the architecture firm that I worked at. I opened Kalynn's door and she jumped out of the cat and grabbed my hand. I walked in and headed towards my boss's office with my daughter who looks exactly like me, except for the blue eyes, following behind. I opened his office door and he gave me a warm smile.

"Annabeth, good morning. Do you need something?" He asked looking at me with soft brown eyes.

"Uhh yes sir. I just wanted to let you know that I have my daughter with me today," I said. I knew he would be okay with it because he is very fond of Kalynn.

" Oh yes that's perfectly fine," he said smiling at my daughter. "hi Kalynn," he said waving at her.

"Hi," she said still holding my hand. I walked over to my office and pulled out a blueprint for a new design. I heard a knock on the doorway of my office. I looked up to see another worker who's name was Jeremiah.

" Hi Annabeth," he said coming into my office. "Boss needs you to meet a guy who was interested in hiring us to build an Aquarium. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure," I said looking back at my paper. "i'm gonna need his number so we can meet somewhere. " Jeremiah handed me the phone number with the guys name on it. I called him and we spoke for a few minutes and when I hung up my phone I said," So I guess I'm meeting a Percy Jackson at the cafe down the street." During my break I headed to the cafe. While we were walking I turned to Kalynn and said," Now listen, mommy's gotta talk to this guy about my work. So be good for me okay?"

She nodded and said," Okay mommy. I can do that. " I smiled at her and we walked into the cafe. I looked around the restaurant and saw a young man sitting by himself in a white button up with a tie.

I walked over to him and the man looked at me," Are you Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes I am, So I'm guessing you're Percy Jackson. " I said shaking his hand. He nodded and looked at me with his sea green eyes as if contemplating what kind of person I was.

His eyes fell on Kalynn and he said," Is this your daughter? What's your name?"

"My name is Kalynn and I'm the years old," she said giving him a big grin. Percy smiled and we sat down at the table.

After talking for a little bit Percy said," I think I might hire your company for the job. As long as you'll be supervising it. I trust you Annabeth Chase. It's hard to find people like you in crossed new York streets. I hope to be seeing more of you. "

I said," Me too. It would be amazing if you hired is for the job."

He nodded and looked at Kalynn and said," I hope to be seeing more of you too miss Kalynn. " he waved goodbye and Kalynn and I left the cafe.

As Kalynn skipped along the sidewalk she said," I like that man with green eyes. "

I chuckled and said," Yeah Kalynn. I like him too. "


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's pov

I sat on my bed and thought about how amazing my day was. The best part of my day was meeting that grey eyed Annabeth Chase. No Percy, I told myself. You don't like her you just met her. I couldn't get over her though. I thought about how her blonde curls feel from her ponytail, perfectly freaking her face. And her cute little daughter. Oh that adorable little girl she was so sweet and looked like her mom so much. Wait why was I talking about her that way? She probably had a husband and want liking for anything but a friend or a person to hire her firm.

" You okay Percy," I heard my friend and roommate Andrew, say. I looked up and saw him standing in my doorway.

"Yeah I'm good. I was just thinking about something," I said grabbing the remote off my nightstand and turning on the television. "I met someone today and I think I like her. But I'm sure she's already with someone. "

"Oh does Percy Jackson have a crush," Andrew teased leaning into my door frame.

"No...Maybe...anyway like I said she probably I'd already with someone I'm pretty sure she is," I said turning back to the television to find a show to watch.

"What makes you so sure that she's with someone," he said while he was about to leave my room.

I looked at him and said," She has a daughter." He turned around and looked at me for a moment.

" How old is her daughter?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

" Like three or four maybe,"

"And how old is this woman?"

"My age," I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Dude that means she had her daughter when she was like nineteen," he said with wide eyes.

"So?"

"Nevermind just make sure she's not with someone before you ask her out. Taken girls' boyfriend are scary," he said and I laughed while he left my room. Now I was left alone with my thoughts again. Great.

Annabeth's POV

When I got out of the car at my house I realized that Kalynn was asleep in her car seat. I unbuckled her and carried her into the house. I laid her gently on her soft small mattress and covered her with her blue cover. I kissed her forehead and sat on the couch to see what was on. I settled on an old movie that was playing on a movie channel. My phone rang and I picked it up

I held the phone to my gear and said," Hello?"

"Hello Annie," I heard Thalia say over the phone. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie today?"

"I don't know Thals. Kalynn is asleep right now. I was planning in taking her to the mall later today. Do you just want to meet us at the mall instead," I asked waiting for her reply.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I can't wait to see my favorite niece ," she said somewhat happily. "I'll see you later by Annie. " and with that Thalia hung up the phone and I went to go get Kalynn up so she could get ready to go to the mall.

 **A/N I'm sorry this chapter is shorter but the next one will be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mall With Thalia

Annabeth's POV

My daughter skipped along holding my hand as I entered the Mall. I saw Thalia leaning against the wall in black jeans and her leather jacket.

"Annabeth!," she called waving to me. I walked over and Thalia picked up Kalynn and said," Hey Kalynn! How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece aunt Thalia," Kalynn said matter-of-factly. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her and Kalynn returned the favor.

"So what store are we going to first?" I asked taking Kalynn's hand and looking at Thalia.

" Can we go to the toy store?" Kalynn asked looking at me with her pleading blue eyes.

I looked at Thalia and she shrugged," I'm up for feeling like a kid again," I laughed and started walking.

"To the toy store it it's then," I said and Kalynn stuck her fist in the air and cheered while Thalia started laughing. "Come on, let's go," I said. When we entered the toy store Kalynn's eyes widened and she ran over to her favorite spot. She started building something with the blocks they had in the play area.

"She's definitely your daughter Annie," Thalia said looking at me. "She looks just like you too."

I nodded and I said, " I was going to check out the bookstore across from here do you mind watching Kalynn for a few minutes?"

Thalia nodded and said," Sure go do your nerd things I'll watch Kay." Thalia called Kalynn Kay ever since she was born. Kalynn doesn't like the nickname but is kind of like how I don't like Annie. Thalia always comes up with nicknames for everybody.

"Thanks, Thals," I said walking over to the small bookstore across the toy store. I went over to the adult novels and looked at some famous architecture books too.

I finally decided on a architecture book about modern and ancient architecture and a Nicholas Sparks novel. I paid for the books and I was walking out when I about ran into a guy. He stopped ss I stopped preventing the collision. I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hey it's Percy Jackson right?" I asked extending my hand so he could shake it.

He gave me a warm handshake and said, "Yep. It's nice to see you again Annabeth Chase. Oh this is my friend Andrew. Andrew this is Annabeth. " Andrew smiled at me but didn't say anything. "So what are you at the mall for?" Percy asked.

"Oh I'm just here with my daughter and my friend," I said pointing to Thalia and Kalynn who were in the toy store. I waved for Thalia to come over and she carried Kalynn over to me.

"Kay, go ask your mom to pick you up. You tired me out, " Thalia said as Kalynn giggled and ran over to me and I picked her up.

"Oh Thalia this is Percy and his friend Andrew, " I said pointing out both of them.

Percy waved and Thalia said, "Hey Annie how do you know them. "

"Annie?" Percy asked and I blushed.

"Hey that nickname is reserved for me and me only," Thalia said and Kalynn giggled.

"Yeah and aunt Thalia is the only one who's allowed to call me Kay, " Kalynn said crossing her arms.

I laughed and I said," Well we better get going. Bye Percy. " I waved as we walked away.

Then I hard Andrew say a little too loudly, " That's the ghetto you like? You weren't lying. "

I blushed and I wondered what he meant by you weren't lying. I decided to start talking to Thalia.

"So that's Percy..." I said and she looked at me like she wanted to know who he was."Oh we're working together to build an aquarium."

"But you like him don't you?" She asked me right out of earshot from Kalynn.

"Yes but I can't date him and take care of Kalynn at the same time," I said and looked at my feet. "It won't work just like how it didn't work with...him." Thalia nodded and we got in the car to drive home.


End file.
